Kissology
by ClockworkPikachu
Summary: Jay has never kissed a boy! Well, Gapuko just can't let that go by! And when Kaito finds out... Things get messy! Hilarity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Kiss-ology

(I do not own Vocaloid)

As taught by Gakupo, Hiyama, and Kaito

Chapter 1

Gakupo

We had been sitting on the floor of Gakupo's apartment for three hours playing Mario Kart. He had recently got the game, with some weird reason. Anyway, he was using it to snuggle up to me.

We were coming up hour number four and Gakupo was trying to claim his fifty first win in a row. I had a few feet on his kart and had little left of the race. We were sitting a few feet away from each other, to keep his hands from wandering over my butt.

In an instant, Gakupo closed the gap between us without looking away from the game. He nuzzled into my neck, tickling my skin with his breath. He rubbed his head into my neck so his hair fell against the bare skin of my arm. He had tried all the tricks before and they weren't going to work this time. He sighed, long and heavy, like he knew it wasn't working. He nuzzled me again. I was still more focused on the game. He kissed my neck and I had a complete sensual overload and dropped the controller. He quickly won the race.

"I won again Jay." He said near my ear, playing on my weakness for his deep voice.

"That's 'cause you cheated." I said.

"How so?" Gakupo asked me. He moved closer to me, making more goose bumps arise on my arm with each inch.

"Like that." I said.

"Like what, Jay-kohai?" he said and closed the distance between us. Gakupo pulled me into his lap and played with my hair, running his hands through each strand. "Do I make you weak?"

"You do not make me weak." Gakupo raised one of his eyebrows. He pressed his head against my chest and circled his arms around my waist, slipping his hands briefly past my butt. I smiled. Gakupo smiled.

"Don't touch that, sempai."

"I do make you weak."

"You do not. You compromise my defenses."

"Oh. Big difference." He moved his mouth painfully close to mine and lightly brushed his lips against mine. "I've heard you've never kissed a guy before. Is that true?" he had moved his head so every word he spoke made our lips touch.

"Painfully so." I said as he held me in his lap.

"May I have the honor of stealing the first, Miss Iopi?" Gakupo asked me, shifting his hands towards my butt again.

"Don't touch that, Gaku-sempai." I said batting his hands away.

"Answer the question." He whispered in my ear.

"Kiss me, Gaku-sempai. Teach me how."

And with that his lips hit mine. They touched down softly at first but he increased the pressure of the kiss. He tickled my lips with his tongue and nibbled on the bottom one. He pulled away for a second.

"Have you learned enough, Jay-kohai? Can the student show her sensei an excellent kiss?" he touched his finger to my lips. "Softly, Jay-kohai. I'm delicate."

I put my lips to his softly, just feeling them. Gakupo's lips were soft and full. I could have just connected to feel them. He pressed more and began to tickle me with his tongue again. I touched mine to his briefly, just long enough to know he tasted like vanilla. I pulled away.

"I give you an A." Gakupo said and closed in for another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiyama

"SENSEI!" I yelled at Hiyama as I burst in to my tutor's office. "YOU TOLD THEM!?"

Hiyama was sitting peacefully at his desk drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up for a second and smiled at me.

"Oh that. Yes, I did tell them, Jay-chan. Sit." Hiyama said peacefully and pointed to a chair by the desk. I sat.

"Why did you tell them!?" I asked impatiently.

"Because, Jay-chan, you told me. I've told you I'm a conversationalist and Gakupo-kun and Kaito-kun wanted to have a conversation about you. So I had them indulge in that little bit of information."

"You slimy, little-"

"Jay-chan, I am much taller than you. You have no right to call me little." Hiyama set down his coffee. I grabbed his coffee and pounded the glasses contents.

"When you have been an ass, I will call you little." I snarked.

"Jay-chan, Gakupo-kun and Kaito-kun have a very large place for you in their hearts and only wanted to know-"

"So they can have a shot at virgin lips." I said in a ticked off manner.

"I only believe that was Gakupo's motive. I believe Kaito wanted to know because he wanted to know if he had to ask permission before planting one on you." Hiyama's voice was calm.

"Can I have some coffee?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You get hyper and then I have to get a tranquilizer gun to calm you down." He said this all with no sarcasm in his voice.

"You'd seriously do that?" I was surprised

"Yes I would. Would you please leave so I can enjoy my Sunday morning in peace?"

"NEVER!" I yelled as I exited his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaito

…And walked right into Kaito. He tripped over his feet and we both toppled over. His head landed squarely in my breasts.

"We really must stop meeting like this, Kaito-sempai." I said as I lifted his head off my chest. Kaito pulled his body off of me and sat down on the floor across from me.

"Sorry, Jay-chan. I always seem to land there." A little trail of blood trickled from his nose. I raised my eyebrow. "I saw a little bit more than I should have." I giggled and handed Kaito a tissue. "Thank you." He wiped his nose and got up. He pulled me up off the floor.

"Thank you, sempai." I bowed and turned to the stairs.

"Wait, Jay, can you… um…" Kaito stuttered. His cheeks turned a shade of light pink. "Can you come…?" He turned pinker. "To my… house to... um… study?" He was a shade of magenta by the time the words came out.

"Sure!" I smiled brightly at him. He blushed more and fumbled for something in his pocket.

"My car is parked down in the parking lot so, um…" Kaito stared stutter. I took his hand.

"Let's go, ok?"

"O-o-o-k."

We walked down the stairs and out of the building. Kaito's hand was warm and soft. He squeezed mine from time to time. By the time we got in his car, Kaito was a normal Kaito-y color again. He turned the car on and the radio started blasting. He reached to turn it down, blushing.

"Um, Jay-chan?" He mumbled.

"Yes, sempai?"

"Can I kiss you? Please?" He took my hand in his and stared directly into my eyes.

I turned three shades of pink. "Um, I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i…" I stuttered. "Um, you-." Kaito's lips crashed into mine.

If I thought kissing Gakupo was good, I was insane. Kaito didn't bite me or try to stick his tongue in my mouth. He just kissed me. Softly, sweetly, like one would a first kiss. He tasted good, like confidence and warmth. (Just don't ask, people. Just don't.). He circled his hands around my head and wove them through my hair and down my back. He didn't try to go after my butt like Gakupo. I pulled away smiling. Kaito smiled back at me and brought me closer so our noses touched.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait for an answer." Kaito whispered.

"It's ok."

"But wasn't that your-"

"No. Gakupo, last week." I told him.

"Then which was better?" he asked me smiling.

I kissed him. He pulled me on top of him so we were lying down on the driver seat.

"What kind of answer was that?" Kaito asked me as I got comfortable on top of him.

"A legitimate one." I replied.

"I don't get it."

"Yare, yare, Kaito-kun." Came an oddly familiar voice. "If you're really that dumb, you must need more tutoring."

"HIYAMA-SENSEI, YOU ASS!" I yelled, popping off Kaito to see Hiyama was crouched by the car door.

Hiyama just laughed. "Really, you think I wasn't going to follow you? You are trying to have a make out session with a student TWO YEARS YOUNGER than you, Shion-san, and you think I'm not going to follow you?! You are quite an idiot."

"You're not gonna…"

"No, I'm not. I expect you both at my office tomorrow morning, though."

Kaito smiled delightedly at me and pulled me back into his lips. I heard Hiyama laugh as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiyama

"Well, well, well, Miss Iopi. What a scandal, kissing Gakupo-kun and one week later kissing Kaito-kun, hiding in his car, to make matters worse." Hiyama lectured me the next morning. "Really, Miss Iopi, really."

"Are you mad at me, sensei?" I asked.

"No. I'm actually sad. I'm sad to see you've grown up into such a young woman that is pretty enough to have boys falling over her. I know I've told you before, but I view you as my child."

"Are you mad at Gakupo-sempai and Kaito-sempai?"

"No. but I am going to lecture them. Go to class, Iopi-san. Tell them to come in when you go out."

"Yes, sensei!" I said as I bowed. I walked out and found Gakupo and Kaito waiting. "Lecture time!" I said to them sunnily. They both walked in to the office. As soon as the door closed, the halls were filled with the sound of one very pissed off parental sensei.


End file.
